


How Naptime Can Go Horribly Right

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Hinted Joncer, Joncer - Freeform, M/M, Ryden, Rydon, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan honestly just wanted a nap, Brendon wanted to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Naptime Can Go Horribly Right

It had been a terribly horrible no good very bad day, and really, all Ryan wanted was a nap before sound check. A nap in the nice bed at the hotel that didn't get used last night because of late night after parties and Pete Wentz. But you see, 'if you give a Ryan a nap, Brendon will want one too.'

Ryan had just slid under the white sheets of the bed when he heard the door to his and Spencer's room open. He figured it was Spencer checking in or something until he heard Brendon's too loud voice. "Hey Ryan, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping, go away."

"Oh." Then it was quiet again and Ryan kept his eyes closed listening to hear Brendon close the door. Instead of this sound, Ryan heard zippers and the rustling of fabric, and then his covers were pulled back, and the bed shook and shifted. Then a slightly colder than under-blankets-temperature body was snuggling against his back. Ryan sighed.

"What?" Brendon presses his too cold nose against Ryan's neck after asking. Ryan groaned and rolled his eyes behind their lids, he didn't respond. Brendon started shifting again and god, all Ryan wanted was some peace and quiet. Finally Brendon settled and Ryan was just beginning to drift when the door opened and a bickering Spencer and Jon could be heard making their way across the room.

"I told you you'd step on something if you didn't wear shoes around here."

"Oh, sorry mama Spence, I wasn't expecting to step on a fucking piece of glass, and I wouldn't have if you hadn't made me go back to get flip flops!" There was a disgruntled huffing sound emitted from Spencer before Ryan heard another door open and close, Spencer's voice drifting through slightly muffled. "Just sit on the counter and let 'mama Spence' fix poor little Jon's boo boo."

There was a hint of laughter and then everything seemed to quiet down, and Ryan started to feel his breathing even out once again. So of course, when you give a Ryan some peace, Brendon wants to ruin it.

"Hey Ry." Brendon whispers far too close to Ryan's ear, so Ryan continues to ignore him. "Ryyyaaan...Rybear?" It's when Brendon licks his ear that Ryan finally snaps.

"What, Brendon!?" Ryan's muscles tense as Brendon presses his face further into Ryan's neck and giggles. This time, Brendon didn't answer, instead he bit softly at the skin just below Ryan's jaw. Ryan gritted his teeth and attempted not to be affected by it, but Brendon bit again. He bit again and then he slipped his tongue wetly over the slightly indented teeth marks. Ryan shivered.

"Hey, Ryan...I'm not wearing anything." There was a playfulness about the comment that caused Ryan to almost roll his eyes again, but then the warm weight of Brendon's hand was at his hip, helping to hold Ryan close against the length of Brendon's body. His naked body Ryan thought as Brendon started sucking shamelessly at the same spot as before.

"Oh...Bre-Brendon, what-" Brendon's lips trailed the length of skin along his neck to his earlobe, nipping lightly before shushing Ryan's words. And honestly, Ryan was content and warm, and Brendon's soft wet mouth and warm wandering touches were just fine.

Of course, everything is always fun and games until Brendon Urie's fingers find their way to places they shouldn't be. Ryan tenses again and Brendon's mouth stops trying to give him a permanent hickey. "Lube, right?"

Ryan wants to answer, 'Lube, right for what?' or 'Okay, this was fun but seriously stop', but Brendon's warmth disappeared from behind him and he was kind of wishing he'd come back. Ryan heard the heavy duty zippers of his suitcase sliding back and forth before a triumphant noise sounds and the slightly-less-warm body is back.

Brendon settles back in, fitting himself against Ryan like before, this time tugging at the waistband of Ryan's boxers. Brendon pulls them down around Ryan's calves who in turn kicks them the rest of the way off. Ryan almost felt like he was dreaming at this point.

The almost too loud sound of a cap popping open didn't but barely register with Ryan before Brendon's finger was back where it shouldn't be. Ryan's breathing hitched, but his body was relaxed enough to let Brendon's finger slip through the tight ring of muscle. Brendon's heartbeat picking up with excitement, hot breaths ghosting over Ryan's cheek, causing a piece of hair to flutter, tickling.

Ryan was so consumed with this he didn't pick up on Brendon replacing one finger with two until his knuckles brushed over Ryan's prostate. Ryan gasped out quietly, Brendon pressed his fingers in deeper, causing Ryan's next gasp to simmer into an almost mewling in the back of his throat. Brendon giggled quietly to himself, slipping another finger in. Ryan squeezed his eyes tighter, hissing as the realization and burn settled in, trying his best not to tense up now.

Brendon ignored this, he was trying to get a different reaction out of Ryan. He twisted his fingers, simultaneously spreading them further apart, and Ryan shuddered, his slack jaw falling open further in a silent moan. He pulled them almost all the way out, twisting them again on their way back in. This time a very audible moan fell out of Ryan's mouth. It was infectious, causing Brendon to moan lightly in anticipation at the sounds and sights Ryan was putting before him.

Brendon bit his full lower lip, eyebrows creasing as he pulled his finger slowly out of Ryan. Ryan huffed and reached behind him catching Brendon's hip. Brendon's lip slid out from between his teeth, he closed a hand briefly over Ryan's before positioning himself, and then pressing inch by inch into Ryan.

Ryan makes small garbled noise when Brendon finally makes it all the way, buried inside Ryan between the sheets. There's a small pause between Brendon sighing and both of them groaning softly at the slow drag. Brendon swipes his tongue over his lips before closing his eyes and pressing back in, pulling out with the same creeping pleasure. The third time Brendon does this, Ryan presses his ass back impatiently. Brendon smiles and picks up the pace, trying to hit the right angle.

Soon enough he does, and Ryan's beginning to sound like his backing vocals during Lying. If, you know, he were being well fucked on stage. Ryan himself doesn't know quite how napping got him here, but when Brendon starts biting and licking and sucking that spot under his jaw like before, he stops thinking. The steady slap of skin, heavy breaths and sudden moans fill the air around them, the sheets slipping down below their waists. Ryan almost worries their getting too loud, but Brendon just bites harder, thrusts harder, faster, deeper, more.

Then a hand wraps graciously around Ryan's cock, slicked with leftover lubricant and sweat. Ryan presses his face into the bed having long slipped down off of the hotel brand pillow, his long fingers digging into the sheets, scratching against the mattress. In between the punctured notes of pleasure, Brendon mutters encouraging and dirty things alternately near Ryan's ear.

All too soon, the half spoken words turn into slews of every foul word a sailor would be proud of. The obscenities fall from both of their mouths, cascading into a cacophony of of laboured harmony and intensity.

Ryan swears his heart stopped beating. Brendon's hips slowly stop twisting and pushing, and his breathing slows to a manageable pace. Ryan makes a muffled noise in the back of his throat as Brendon pulls out only to press against Ryan's sweat glistening back, not bothering to pull the sheets back over their overheated bodies.

Ryan's down right exhausted, and between the afterglow and the fact that he was tired before sex, he almost falls right to sleep. Almost.

A snicker emits in the semi-silence and Ryan cracks an eye open, looking to the far end of the room. Standing in the doorway to the bathroom are Jon and Spencer. Jon has an arm wrapped around himself, his other one only partially covering his smiling mouth. Spencer has a similarly amused expression turned in his and Brendon's direction. Ryan grimaces, sitting up slightly, pushing Brendon's arm away from his waist.

He puts on his best 'bitch face' and Jon laughs louder, more openly. They both walk past the beds to the door, Ryan's gaze attempting to stay intimidating following their movements. Jon's walk slightly limping, a bandage wrapped around his foot. Ryan sighs as they leave and decides to do what he'd originally intended and nap, that was before Spencer's head pokes back around the door.

"Sound check in about ten minutes, so wake Brendon back up, yeah?" Ryan huffs and rolls his eyes looking to Brendon's recently passed out form. He huffs again and starts to move to get up and get re-dressed. "Oh, and by the way, " Ryan looks up, "next time Jon wants us to join." Then a hand, Jon's hand, reaches in around Spencer pulling him back out of the door.

Ryan almost laughs thinking about the offer, 'If you give a Ryan a Brendon, Jon and Spencer will want some too.' Really, all Ryan wanted was a nap.


End file.
